Lock & Key
by Zyrl
Summary: Hermione is dreading the day she would need to leave Fleur in order to join the hunt for the Horcruxes. She wakes up one early morning mulling over her thoughts, whispering loving words to a sleeping Fleur. Multi-chaptered oneshot, sappy, bittersweet.
1. Early Morning Thoughts

**TITLE: LOCK & KEY**

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I merely love them so much that I've decided they're too awesome for men and therefore should be for each other._

_Music: Kiss The Rain – Yiruma_

_Pairing: Hermione Granger & Fleur Delacour_

_I need a beta, do check the author note at the end of this story._

**~ o ~ o ~**

Her eyes fluttered open; she was lying sideways and was facing a glass window. It was still dark outside but the sun had begun to show signs of waking up. A seventeen year old Hermione Granger sighed deeply as the last remnants of sleep left her brain and her consciousness returned slowly.

She closed her eyes for a full minute and tried valiantly tried to choke back her tears, willing them not to fall. Especially not on the cheeks of the blonde veela that's currently asleep in her arms. In a few days time, as the trio have planned… They will be leaving on a mission, a mission to hunt for something that would put an end to this war. A mission she will accomplish for her family, for her friends, and most of all for the love of her life; a mission in which she have no idea how to tell Fleur. She gave another sigh.

But who was to be blamed? She argued with her brain. _**I just want to protect her; Merlin knows that she wouldn't let me go without her coming with us. **_A frustrated noise came out from her lips due to the debate.

A very naked Fleur stirred in her arms, she suddenly realized that she was making too much noise. She glanced at the clock placed in their bedside table and whispered lovingly on her lover's ears.

"It's just four am love, go back to sleep…"

"Mmmmhmmnnn." An incoherent sound coming from her lover's lips, which she usually found oh-so sensual. She let out a breathy sigh and dropped a little kiss on Fleur's temple as she snuggled more closely to her body.

Oh how she loved the blonde beauty. With her intense blue eyes that sparkle every time she laughs, then there would be a glint of mischievousness upon her lips every single time she finds something to tease Hermione about. Her luscious curves that made her a woman, those hips that with one swing would make every man in the vicinity go weak on their knees. The contours of her angelic face, the motion of those jaws and even the flex of her facial muscles when she spoke look elegant.

She never walked, Fleur Isabelle Delacour never walked to a place; she always glides with ease and confidence. And then there's her voice, just sweet-mother-of-merlin, her voice. A melodious song, with a it's slight tilt of French accent which usually becomes more pronounced when she's too happy, too sad, too angry or any other emotion that's "_**too much**_" as she explains it.

Her luscious white-soft skin usually glowed in any dark place, plus there's her hair. That blonde tangled one-hell-of-a-sexy mess of hair. It's soft and silky texture and however she pulled and played with it, it just can't seem to get tangled too badly unlike her hair. She smiled at the realization. She would have more reason to play with her lover's hair once she gets back—every time she gets the chance to.

Without her noticing, a single drop of tear escaped her eyes. Hermione blinked furiously in an attempt to clench her feelings. But she couldn't help it; she'd miss the blonde so much. It's not even happening yet but it already hurt so badly. How much more would it be when she's gone? How much would the veela hurt if she's gone? Would Fleur be so mad at her she wouldn't take her back once all of this is over?

_**Damn it, what's the use? **_She thought and finally gave up, letting the tears stream down her face. But she tried to keep her breathing even; she choked back her sobs as to not make any noises. Hermione positioned herself more comfortably and inched away from Fleur's face so she can stare at it; and she did so lovingly, her eyes full of determination, love and passion. She took her left hand from Fleur's waist and carefully caressed Fleur's face.

From her temples to the center of her forehead, down to the bridge of her nose, going back up to lightly touch her eyelids, and carefully running a finger through her lashes. The back of her hand caressed Fleur's still flushed cheeks. She gently cupped her face and ran her thumb over the bottom of Fleur's lips loving the silky and soft feel to it.

"I love you, I love you _**so much**_." Hermione whispered while she let her tears freely fall down to her face and onto the pillow they shared.

"I'm really sorry, I'm so terribly sorry. But I promise you that I'll be back. I'll end all of these for you; I'll go through anything for you. Anything to make sure our future will be with each other's arm in a safe place, in a safe world; in _**this**_ world."

She sniffed and inched closer to Fleur's face. The pretty blonde was still oblivious to all the heart-felt words she was babbling about. Their noses barely touching now, she inhaled her scent. Fleur have always smelled good, a faint scent of vanilla. It's sweet but never overpowering; but the same scent overpowered her in many, many, many ways.

"I have no idea why I'm so in love with you. I don't need a reason anyway; I won't _**ever**_ need anything else… You're the only one that I need, the only one that I want."

And heaven forbid did Hermione Jean Granger barely want or needed anything or anyone for that matter. However the blonde veela had been able to turn her into a mushy sap-ball. Hermione knew her will would crumble the moment Fleur pleaded with those blue eyes for her to stay by her side.

She pictured Fleur in her mind, the face of a confused Fleur, a Fleur teasing her, a Fleur rambling about something— a Fleur painting a picture with her face contorted in pure concentration. A smile was tugging in Hermione's lips. It was magical how the blonde's reactions can mix her emotions in every possible way, like mixing anything into everything and feeling them all at the same time but still being able to **understand** and be happy about it.

It's been this way for the past few nights. She would always hold Fleur close to her and caress her face lovingly; trying very hard to memorize and take in every detail she can about Fleur's face. Her mannerisms, habits, everything she can save up for the foreboding journey where she would need to leave the veela for quite possibly a long time. Not to mention it would be so **bloody** dangerous.

Hermione wouldn't have ever guessed that someday she would hate herself for being such a logical thinker. She cursed herself under her breathe for always returning to that notion of leaving the blonde. She didn't want to think about it, she just wants to enjoy her remaining time with the love of her life.

"_**Je t'aime**_."

Hermione whispered. She sighed deeply and opened her eyes slowly; her tears had stopped falling now… She was able to pour out her feelings and she felt better. Hermione was expecting to see a close-up view of Fleur's sleeping face. But unlike the many nights before, she was surprised to see startling blue eyes in contrast with the dark staring deeply into her face.

"I love you too mon amour, _**more than**_ you'll ever know."

Came the quiet melodious reply which struck Hermione, It was said with so much sincerity and passion that she couldn't help herself from closing in the distance and returning the passion with as much as she have through a kiss.

Their lips met in a loving embrace, it was the clashing of souls—two souls made for each other. It was a dance performed by two mastered into a perfection, a perfection only achieved when both of them are doing the dance. Hermione's hands instinctively went through Fleur's face to the back of her neck, aggressively pulling her closer, needing more of her warmth, more of her lips, more of her. Just more; much **more** of her.

Fleur was never one to back down from a challenge, and the said challenges are including but not limited to; a very aggressive Hermione pulling her in for a passionate and loving kiss. Fleur wrapped her arms more securely around the brunette, keeping her as close as possible, rubbing loving circles in the small of her back with another hand weaving through the tresses of the brown chocolate locks of Hermione's hair.

Fleur moaned into the kiss, which in turn made Hermione sigh in pleasure. Kissing Fleur was always like this, it was always like the first time. It still amazed her how their bodies fit perfectly, like a lock and key. She nibbled on Fleur's lower lip and ran her tongue over it—a thing she usually did to ask permission for entrance.

Fleur opened her mouth to Hermione's seeking tongue and met it with her own. The mass of quivering muscles met in a sword fight, trying to out-do each other with passion but knowing how to take turns. Hermione could've sworn she heard violins playing in the background, she felt lightheaded.

A few moments later, the kiss broke apart naturally and they both gasped for much needed air but their lips were still touching each other. Fleur rubbed her nose lovingly on Hermione's. She then shifted her position so she was lying on top of Hermione, her blonde silvery hair clouding either side of their faces. The sun was peeking out now, sending a few rays into Fleur's hair. It was glowing beautifully, almost ethereal. Her girlfriend was a goddess, understated.

"Now that you 'ave claimed your good morning kiss, tell me why you were crying mon amour."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, she didn't want Fleur to worry. She snaked her arms onto Fleur's waist and opened her eyes—hey maybe she could avoid it.

"I wasn't crying love, whatever do you mean?" Came her reply, she winced inwardly, that wasn't so convincing.

Fleur raised her eyebrows in that superior way of hers.

"'Ermione, you were never good at lying. Surely I have said that before, non?"

Hermione let out a sigh of defeat. She's very good at everything, but her expertise at everything fails her when her lover looks at her this way.

"Okay… Okay, I was crying…" She gulped. "…I was just worried and all, you know about the war. And everything, and everyone."

_**Brilliant, bloody brilliant Hermione, you just had to stutter.**_ She let out another sigh and pulled Fleur closer.

"And…?" Well, apparently Fleur wasn't convinced with the answer.

"…And I was thinking of how much I love you, and how scared I am to lose you. I was thinking of how tomorrow would be if I couldn't wake up by your side. If I open my eyes every morning and see you're not there. I was thinking of how much I love your voice, every curve of your body, every strand of your hair, every contour in your face." Hermione said it with so much passion, though she did leave out the bit of why she was actually thinking of that she was glad Fleur haven't noticed.

Fleur visibly melted at the passionate words spoken by her lover.

"Ma belle… My 'Ermione, I love you too." She smiled as she dropped another loving kiss into Hermione's mouth as she wiped the remaining tears from the brunette's face.

As the kiss broke, Hermione felt the need for sleep tugging into her consciousness; she had barely slept the whole night. She kept waking up at random times of the night and had been whispering soft loving words to Fleur.

"Mmmm, love. I'm feeling a little sleepy, do you mind if we sleep a little bit more?" Hermione whispered while gazing up her lover's blue warm orbs.

"Of course mon amour, get some sleep… We do not need to do anything today. I just want to stay 'ere in your arms all day." Came Fleur's loving reply and adjusted her position so that her head was lying upon Hermione's chest—and then she nuzzled into the crook of Hermione's neck and dropped a little kiss upon it.

Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms more securely around the blonde, and closed her eyes, welcoming the relaxing feeling of sleepiness tugging in her being.

She fell asleep a few minutes later—Fleur on the other hand just closed her eyes and stayed awake, randomly running her fingers to and forth the line of Hermione's collar bone with her eyes closed, listening to the heart beating for her.

**~ o ~ o ~**

**A/N: So, how was that? Did you like it? That was like; my first Fleur/Hermione story and I did it in a spur-of-the-moment thing. My apologies for several grammars and/or spelling mistakes that you will find. I've written it in such a late hour it's currently 3:00AM at my time. I also do not have a beta, obviously so yeah. And I'm really sorry if you ever find mistakes on the bit of the French and Fleur's accent. **

**Speaking of which, I would really love to have a beta for an HG/FD story that I'm currently plotting. Do send me a PM if you're interested. I'm considering on making a really long story about them, they're my most favorite HP pairing. w (I blame the influence of several awesome writers about this pairing—not that it wasn't a welcomed influence. Teehee)**

**Also, I'm thinking of adding another (or a few more) chapter to this which would consist of Hermione finally leaving Fleur for the awaited journey/hunt and some other random, sappy lovey-dovey scenes. What do you think? Reviews will be very much appreciated, thank you!**


	2. A Birthday Surprise

**TITLE: LOCK & KEY**

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I merely love them so much that I've decided they're too awesome for men and therefore should be for each other._

_Music: It's Your Day – Yiruma / Till I Find You – Yiruma / Kiss The Rain - Yiruma_

_Pairing: Hermione Granger & Fleur Delacour_

_Oh my goodness, you people have no idea how happy your reviews made me. You lot inspire me, thank you! This gets on a little AU from here, but I'll include in canon stuff on later chapters, but for now, here's an all around happy chapter!_

**~ o ~ o ~**

**A few days later…**

It was getting dark; the sun had almost disappeared from the horizon. And in the darkest nooks and corners of the living room of Serendipity—which actually meant behind the sofa, in the back of the grand clock and under—well, almost under the table. Eight figures stood or rather crouched underneath any furniture where they could hide themselves temporarily; awaiting the arrival of their prey.

"Ouch that was **my** foot!" Ron hissed from behind the sofa, Harry just arrived and was blindly going around the living room.

"Ooops! Sorry mate. I thought this space wasn't taken. Scoot over will ya?" Harry hissed back.

"Oh come'on give me some alone time with Luna…" Ron whined back and a girly giggle was heard in the darkness.

Harry was about to spat back a statement that would mostly consist of how gross Ron was acting but he was cut off by another feminine voice.

"Ronald! 'Arry! Will you two **please** for the love of anything considered holy—do shut up? I can 'ear Ginny from outside the door. You are going to ruin the surprise we 'ave for my 'Ermione." Fleur whispered to them quietly.

"Sorry Fleur…" They whispered back in unison and bless their souls, they did quiet down.

Fleur being the person next to the wall near the receiving area can hear footsteps and voices from outside the door.

"Come on now 'Mione, walk faster." Ginny gleefully shouted to her back where a panting Hermione was almost jogging towards her.

"Ginevra Weasley! Just what do you think you are doing going into someone else's backyard and romping in like you own the place? We could be in **so much** trouble right now!" Hermione was obviously trying to suppress her voice.

Fleur chucked inwardly. _**Ah, my 'Ermione, always the self righteous one**_.

"Oh come'on, loosen up will you? It'll be fun!" Obviously the youngest Weasley was going at it again. Fleur heard Hermione say something else about breaking laws and going into muggle jail for breaking into someone's house but her brain instinctively focused on what the brunette had said next.

"Just please make it quick will you? I need to get home to Fleur, she's probably already looking for me." Fleur could almost see Ginny rolling her eyes but did not make a reply nonetheless.

The phrase "get home to Fleur" was definitely something the blonde veela can get used to. She can't help but grin widely at the thought, but her musings were abruptly cut by a slow cracking of the door and footsteps entering the area—their cue.

Everyone was very, very, very still although she could hear their breathing.

**~ o ~ o ~**

"Ginny, it's really dark in here. No one's home, come'on let's just leave…" Hermione whispered, Ginny however—as practiced went straight next to Fleur and did a very good job in ignoring Hermione.

"Gin? Where are you?" Hermione was walking blindly now. "Oh for the _**love**_ of…" She said in desperation and took out her wand.

"Lumo—"

That was Fleur's cue, she flicked her wand and every light in the room bloomed to life. As practiced, everyone shouted in unison.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE**!" A happy shout came from everyone's throats. Several colorful sparks from whoever's wand flew into the air. The room was not very big, but it wasn't exactly small either. Couches were arranged in a circular manner but on the far end stood the fireplace, merrily crackling as if sensing the occasion.

Hermione's eyes took in the whole view; she barely noticed some of Fleur's paintings hanging on the far side of the wall near the fireplace, the walls were painted in crème and several accents of different shades of blue were all over the place. A soft light blue rug adorned the wooden floor in the center of the room.

Sure, Hermione was the brightest witch of her age but her mind couldn't process everything right now. Yes, she was just walking into some random pretty house just a while ago with Ginny. Yes, Ginny just happen to disappear when they entered the unlit household. Yes, she knew that today was her birthday. And yes, this obviously is a surprise—and of course she does know the only person who would do this for her—the train of her thoughts was trying to organize everything into a neat manner, and she breathed sharply and let her shocked expression turn into a grin.

Everyone was singing the happy birthday song now while clapping their hands, everyone she loved was there; every person who deeply care for her. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George, Bill was also there, even Molly and Arthur Weasley was present.

However, the said person whom she knew was responsible for the lovely surprise was now walking towards her, a levitating cake floating beside her. Hermione took in her beauty—and everything else was forgotten. She couldn't hear any shouts, or any song, or any clapping, she couldn't hear the crackle of the sparks dancing in the air.

Fleur was wearing a simple sleeveless white dress, the v-neck cut stooping just to the right amount—barely showing any cleavage but would still be considered sexy as hell. Her long hair was carelessly flowing down to her shoulders; it always looks like its glowing. Her neck adorned that crescent shaped pendant Hermione gave her way back in her fourth year. She smiled widely—and she was barefooted. Fleur looked brilliant with any kind of footwear, may it be killer heels, just a simple pair of flats or flip-flops; but Hermione liked her best barefooted. However, her musings were cut short when Fleur was finally in such a close proximity that she could smell the sweet vanilla she was so much used to.

Fleur leaned in close and whispered to hear ear.

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour." And then she enveloped her in a warm loving hug.

Hermione returned the hug and inched back after a moment. She wasn't one to favor public displays of affection, but she boldly set out and grabbed Fleur by the waist, another hand gently cupping her pretty face and kissed her full on the mouth.

And just like that, she was lost again—in her own kingdom.

Where everything is at peace and no one would be able to hurt her. It took Fleur a few moments to respond, obviously shocked by Hermione's boldness but happily sighed into the kiss nonetheless.

They would have probably done it for endless minutes, but alas the claps were now replaced by catcalls and several chants of "you go girl!" from the twins followed by a blinding white flash and a camera sound. They broke off slowly, grinning into each other's mouth and then turning into the small crowd watching them.

"Harry James Potter, you better give me those pictures you just took later on or I'll make sure everyone sees those pictures from last summer." Hermione said, jokingly.

Harry however, visibly cringed. He put down the camera on the couch and walked straight to his best friend and gave her a big hug. "Happy 18th Birthday 'Mione." He then let go and held her in arms length.

Hermione smiled sweetly at her best friend and whispered back. "Thank you Harry…"

Everyone flocked to where Hermione was standing now, giving her big hugs and their happy birthday's. George even lifted her up at one point and spun her around like a kid, an act which she found highly amusing, when she found herself being tossed to Fred however, she heard a tutting sound and found Fleur raising an eyebrow to the twins.

"Excuse me, but my girlfriend is not a throw pillow." She jested. The twins smiled sheepishly at Fleur and put Hermione down. The rest finished giving her hugs and birthday greetings and then Fleur wrapped her arms around her waist and levitated the cake in front of her, another flick of her wand and the candles blew to life.

The cake was very much ordinary, except for the fact that it was enormously big and there scattered notes of wishes and greetings from her loved ones. Several decorations were also scattered around the cake, there were books, quills, musical notes and a grand piano. She smiled at that, obviously Fleur was the one who made it. Only she knew that Hermione was very much into classical music—and piano.

She looked up and everyone was looking at her expectantly, moving her gaze to the blonde veela's face; Fleur smiled and spoke lovingly.

"Make your birthday wish mon amour…" Hermione returned the smile and closed her eyes and thought for a minute.

_**Please keep my loved ones safe… And please give me and Fleur strength… And would I be too selfish to wish to have her forever? I wish that too, anyway. **_

She then chuckled, opened her eyes and blew out 18 candles scattered all over the cake. Everyone clapped and gave her some more greetings, a few pats in the back and they all proceeded to the center of the room. A table magically appeared. Molly Weasley was now taking over the celebration, she flicked her wand and dishes came in, flying to the table from what she guessed was the kitchen, by two's and three's and there were just so many.

_**Ah, typical Molly**_. Hermione smiled at the thought and glanced at her appreciatively; sending a warm smile. Molly smiled back proudly and winked at her.

Everyone gathered around the table while Fleur was handing everyone goblets half-filled with wines, pumpkin juices, butterbeers and anything that anyone prefers. After the drinks were given to everyone, Harry cleared his throat. He was obviously going to make a little speech.

"I thank everything that is Holy for today, because 18 years ago in the same day, a certain Hermione Granger was born. Though she does get a little bit bossy around homework and essays our professors gives us, she's the bestest best friend and the sister I've never had." He smiled sweetly at Hermione and she returned the smile, feeling very elated by the mushy words she usually doesn't hear from her bestfriend.

"To Hermione…" Ron spoke slowly, swallowed and then continued. "The most patient and forgiving person I've ever met. Thank you for being the best friend that you are, and even though I tease you most of the time for being smart, merlin knows Harry and I wouldn't be alive at this point without you." He smiled sheepishly at Hermione and raised his goblet of butterbeer.

"Thank you…" Hermione mouthed to Ron seeing as Ginny was going to speak next. Her hand was entwined with Harry's and Hermione had to smile at the sight. She was after all, the person who _**commanded**_ Harry to grow a pair and get it on with Ginny.

"To the sister I've never had… For being the most honest person I know, for giving me the advice that I've always needed—even if I ask for them or not, that's just how brilliant you are." Ginny gave a rather thoughtful look and spoke quickly once again. "…And for hooking me up with Harry." A cheshire grin poised on her face.

Hermione giggled and shot back. "I love you too, little sis."

It was now Luna's turn to speak. The intuitive blonde had been very close to Hermione for the past few years. Pointing out things here and there that she herself weren't able to see (mostly on those times where she was confused with herself and her relationship with Fleur), and they specially got closer after she caught Ron doing "the moves" on Luna one Christmas night. She again, performed the role of the match maker and the two ended up together as well.

"Hermione, this isn't really the time to be thinking about that time when Ron made the moves on me." Luna spoke, which in turn made ginger haired boy beside her who was holding her hand turn purple—and broke Hermione on her reverie. This earned snorts covered badly as coughs by the twins when Luna gave them a knowing glare.

"So," Luna started to speak again. "…to Hermione Granger, the girl who deserves more than she ever asks for." She gave Hermione a knowing smile and that in turn made the brunette a little bit confused but smiled back nonetheless.

_**Surely Luna doesn't know about us leaving? Or Ronald might have told her already? Luna usually says confusing things when she knows something's up. **_She thought. However, her musings were cut short by the cheerful voice of George Weasley.

"So Freddy, what do you think should we say?" George jested.

"Well I don't know yet Georgy, but it has to be brilliantly good! We're talking about the brightest witch of our **age** after all!" Fred said as he winked at Hermione.

"Well then, I'll help you there Fred!" As he clasped his hands together excitedly, and then held up one hand and started counting with his fingers. "…Aside from the fact that she's extremely brilliant," he started.

"…and not to mention she's really patient," Fred spoke right after George.

"honest,"

"loving,"

"really careful with her loved ones,"

The twins were having a conversation between themselves now, babbling on every quality Hermione has, and this only made her grin bigger.

"And is also really stunningly gorgeous!" George exclaimed as he continued.

"…and don't forget that she has an equally stunning gorgeous girlfriend George!"

"Of course Fred! We took about one look at Fleur back then and we, the 90% of the male population of Hogwarts just about swooned! I remember it like yesterday!" George shot back playfully.

Everyone was laughing out loud now, Molly Weasley was shaking her head amusingly at her sons. Fleur beside Hermione was laughing merrily and snaked her arms into the brunette's waist, kissing Hermione's temples lovingly before dropping her chin upon Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione placed her hands over Fleur's which was splayed upon her stomach and entwined their fingers together, giving a loving squeeze and then spoke.

"Oh come off it you two, one minute you're giving me praises merlin probably would be ashamed of to receive and now my girlfriend. Both of you are not trying to hit on my girlfriend are you?" She raised an eyebrow amusingly.

The twins scoffed dramatically and spoke in unison. "Of course not!" but then laughed. "We love you 'Mione, Happy Birthday." They raised their glass to her and grinned widely.

Bill smiled at Hermione and raised his glass slightly. "Everyone already said what needs to be said, so I just want to thank you for being everything that you are, and of course for being perfect for my best friend." He then winked at Fleur and she could almost see her girlfriend rolling her eyes.

Hermione gave her girlfriend another loving squeeze in the hands and then shifted her gaze to Arthur Weasley, who now has his hand over his wife's shoulder.

"Hermione," he began speaking seriously "our second daughter, you should know that we; Molly and I, love you like our own." Arthur smiled at her and then looked at his wife who now began to talk.

"Oh I feel like having a daughter who's really finally a woman…" Molly Weasley wiped a single tear from her eyes; Hermione herself could feel her eyes welling up.

"Thank you dear," she continued, "for being the perfect role-model I could ever ask for Ginny, and for protecting the lives of our lot whenever you could, you should know that what like Arthur said, you are like my daughter and I am very happy indeed that our children have met you."

Hermione understood that it was now her time to speak. She let go of Fleur's hand and then took a step forward as to be able to get a better view of everyone in the room. She tried hard to choke back her tears in order to speak clearly; and she was failing miserably.

"T-thank you…" she sniffed a little, "for everything… I… I don't know what to say, it makes me very happy to be accepted into this family, and to have met everyone… and to feel so much love." She wiped a tear that fell off her face and continued.

"This is one of the best days of my life, and I thank you everyone for sharing it with me… Making this surprise given the dark time we are facing, and still being able to put on happy and brave faces or my sake…" She felt Fleur's soft hands held hers and she entwined their fingers and smiled at everyone in the room and shifted her gaze to the blonde veela beside her.

"And of course… I thank my girlfriend for _**obviously**_ organizing this party for my sake, even though I told her that it is not necessary." Fleur raised her eyebrow at her but she only smiled back.

Hermione grabbed Fleur's waist and then pushed her own mouth into her lovers, whispering a '_here's your thank you_' right before their lips melted into a loving embrace.

And in that moment, everything was perfect.

**~ o ~ o ~**

The party went smoothly, everyone was having fun. Just catching up and sharing what have been happening to their lives recently topics relating to neither the dark lord nor anything that leads to such was avoided nor brought up. Everyone seemed to mutually have agreed on this and so went on the night. Fleur held Hermione's hand all throughout the party. Hermione's smile could've positively lit the grand hall.

The night deepened and soon enough, everyone finally said their goodbyes. Fleur and Hermione stood in the porch and watched the Weasleys, together with Harry and Luna say goodbye and walked outside of the barriers and enchantments that she failed to notice a few hours before, and then they apparated.

Fleur was hugging her from behind, after seeing the last of their guests apparating home, a thought struck to her. She lifted her gaze to her lover. Fleur sensing Hermione's gaze, shifted her eyes and blue intense ones melted with chocolate brown orbs.

"Whose house is this by the way love? And why hold the party here? We could have done so in your flat… that would have been more than enough."

Fleur didn't answer, she only shook her head and held Hermione's hand and walked back inside the house, leading Hermione up the stairs where a small circular hall greeted them with four doors discarded around it. Like the living room in the first floor, the walls were painted in crème and different shades of blue accents were present. A chandelier occupied the center of the room, and a light rug adorned the wooden floor.

Several paintings were placed on the wall and Hermione could tell that it was Fleur's by the style of the painting. One of the biggest paintings was a bushy-haired silhouette of a female playing a grand piano—she smiled to herself.

"Where are we going Fleur?" She asked when she sensed Fleur's eyes on her. She shifted her gaze and met Fleur's sparkling ones.

"To your actual birthday present mon amour." Fleur smiled as she opened the door nearest to her and stood by the side, waiting for Hermione to enter the room.

Curiosity again got the best of her and she entered the room without a word, it was dark inside. She heard Fleur step inside the room, closed the door and flicked a switch.

A white-pearly colored grand piano stood in the center of the room, a big light blue ribbon was placed on top of it.

Hermione's eyes grew big. She felt like a child in an early Christmas morning, seeing her gifts for the first time. She walked over to the piano hurriedly and sat.

Eyes still big and sparkling with excitement, she returned her gaze to Fleur who was now leaning against the door with an amused expression upon her face.

"Is this the gift? Can I touch it?" She exclaimed excitedly, already running her fingers on the enclosed cap of the keys.

"Yes, that's a part of it, and of course you can mon amour." Fleur said with an amused tone, walking towards Hermione.

"Part of it? There's more?" Shock was evident upon her voice with a tinge of panic, even if she had been with Fleur for three years now, she's still not very much used to the blonde veela spoiling her.

"Oui." Fleur nodded and stopped in front of Hermione, leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips and then kneeled beside the stool Hermione was occupying. Fleur fumbled at something from her pocket and Hermione noticed that she has been holding her breathe now.

_**Oh merlin! Is she going to propose? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. **_Her thought process was probably running in a record breaking time by now, she tried to compose herself. _**Calm yourself Granger! Breathe! **_She took two tentative breathes and noticed that Fleur was watching her with amusement now, goofy grin in etched in her beautiful features.

"I… I know that a proposal would not be so fitting at times like this…" Fleur began, her face was now serious and she's obviously nervous. "But you now just 'ow much I love you and I want… No, I desperately _**need**_ to be with you for the rest of my life." Fleur smiled nervously and then took out a blue circular box from her pocket.

"This need not be an engagement prior to a wedding, but I want to know that you will be mine forever and mine alone, because the moment I saw you on that fateful day you 'ave stolen my 'eart and I 'ave no plans on taking it back."

She slowly opened the box in front of Hermione, and in a white cushion lay a silver ring, glittering in the soft light in the room. From afar, it looked like any ordinary ring but if you look at it closely, the whole ring itself is made from fine strands of silver strewn together to make the circular object, the top of the ring—instead of adorning a diamond gem like any other ring, was etched by a single symbol. A symbol Hermione recognized as the symbol for "infinite" or "infinity".

Fleur took the ring and put down the box as she spoke. "This… is the symbol of my love for you mon amour." She took Hermione's left hand and kissed it softly and then looked up lovingly to her eyes. "I want you to know that my love is forever and infinite."

Hermione was rendered speechless, though she knew that any talking isn't really needed right now as Fleur haven't asked her the 'question' yet.

Fleur took a rather shaky breathe, closed her eyes for a moment and whispered.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you be mine forever?"

Tears were now streaming down from Hermione's eyes.

_**This is too much, just all too much. What have I done to deserve this?**_

She was crying not only for happiness, but also for the thought of guilt that she may have to inflict pain upon the blonde soon enough. Nonetheless, she smiled. Rejecting Fleur was out of the question, mission or no mission, she couldn't just lie and say that she does not want the same thing with the blonde.

Hermione nodded fervently and answered. "Oui… Yes… Si… In every language." Tears falling continuously down her face, a smile perfectly attached to her lips.

Fleur breathed what only can be described as a sigh of relief, which made Hermione's eyebrow rose up and held her hand for the now openly crying blonde.

"You didn't think for a second I would say no, would you?" Hermione said as she watched Fleur push the ring onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly, glowed for a moment and became warm upon her skin.

Fleur chuckled and answered. "No, not for a second mon amour…" Not that Fleur would admit. She was actually, really nervous.

"Now come here and stop crying…" Hermione held her arms open for her lover, Fleur willingly threw her arms around Hermione and captured her in a desperate, loving hug. Fleur returned the gesture and held Hermione closer. Desperately wanting her warmth, her love. All of her.

Hermione, held onto Fleur for dear life. Never wanting to let go. She whispered sweet nothings on Fleur's ear while they held each other in the quiet of the night. They inched back and broke the hug after a good while, just leaving enough space in between their bodies to be able to stare at each other's eyes.

Hermione was the first one to break the silence. "Promise me that whatever happens, we will be together…" A desperate look etched onto her beautiful face.

It pained Fleur to see her lover having such emotions, she was willing to do anything so that the brunette wouldn't feel those emotions.

"I promise mon amour, I promise." Fleur whispered as she closed the distance upon their lips.

As they sealed their promise with a kiss, another lock and key was thrown into their lives, one that sealed their fates forever, and just like before… it fit perfectly.

**~ o ~ o ~**

**A/N: There we go! I hope I've answered some of the underlying questions most of you asked. First of all I really want to thank those people who took their time to review my fic, I love you guys to bits! Secondly, I thank MDK (Metal Dragon Kiryu) for agreeing to beta my stories, though we haven't gone in-depth yet, I'm surely looking forward to work with him!**

**So how was this chapter? I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself from doing a little bit of Hermione's characteristics relating to music. I'm a sucker for classics, after all. And that scene in DH1! Remember? Hahaha.**

**More questions will be answered in chapter three, I was thinking of doing something smutty, actually. Hence the 'M' rating I placed there even before I started the second chapter. Let me know if you guys would want that.**

**Chapter three is on the way and hopefully will be up in the next few days, sorry for the long wait! I'm currently actually on a vacation and I've been going to a lot of places so there's not much time to dwell on the fics, but I'll try to do my best. **

**Reviews would be oh-so-lovely! =D**


	3. Throes Of Passion

**TITLE: LOCK & KEY**

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I merely love them so much that I've decided they're too awesome for men and therefore should be for each other._

_Pairing: Hermione Granger & Fleur Delacour_

_This definitely earns the M rating for this story of mine. I also consider myself not responsible for excessive body heat or beads of sweat that may formulate upon your foreheads._

**~ o ~ o ~**

Hermione sighed as she sat upon the edge of the bed in their new home; she just finished giving herself a tour of the house while Fleur was showering since she was done herself. Serendipity as Fleur has called it. She smiled at the name, it was rather fitting. And then she let out a shaky breathe as she let her mind float away to their conversation when Fleur told her it was theirs.

_Hermione was now playing a soft classical piece in her new piano. Fleur was sat beside her with her head rested on Hermione's shoulder, a hand lazily wrapped around Hermione's waist while the other hand was placed upon the brunette's lap._

_Hermione wasn't thinking of anything in particular, just enjoying the piece that she was playing for Fleur. She knew that the blonde loved classical music. Almost all of the French does. She mused. And then a particular idea struck her, she stopped playing at once._

_This caused Fleur to raise her head until it was level with hers and asked softly, "Why did you stop 'Ermione? Is there something wrong mon coeur?"_

"_Fleur…" Hermione faced her, seriousness etched upon her beautiful features. Hermione's face usually resembled this if she was greatly confused and/or is bothered by something._

"_Is there something wrong with the piano?" Fleur replied worriedly, glancing at the piano and then back to Hermione._

_Hermione shook her head. _

"_No, no, not that. You never really got to tell me whose house is this. And it's late and we're still here, we ought to go back to your flat…"_

"_Ah… Yes, well… This 'ouse is a gift for our engagement from ma mere et mon pere. It is also a gift to us for your birthday." Fleur replied nonchalantly, looking at her lover with an amused expression._

_Reading what Hermione was thinking, "They knew I 'aven't told you yet, I did protest but they 'ave said that you would not reject me anyway, and they were right, non?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. She closed her mouth and opened it once more, willing herself to speak. __**Too much. **__Fleur only chuckled and used her index finger to raise Hermione's chin so to close her mouth._

"_Your mouth is 'anging open dear, it is rather unbecoming." A cheshire grin etched into her features. _

"_But—" Hermione blushed but protested, though Fleur was quicker. Dropping a resounding kiss on her lover's lips and spoke again._

"_You do strike me as a very logical person mon amour, so I am very sure that you are not in any way, thinking of returning this 'ouse to ma mere where as she is in France at this point. And to answer your next question, all of our things are already placed 'ere. You should take 'Arry and Ginny later on for helping me with that, hmm?" She beamed at Hermione and waited for response._

_It was clear though that Fleur had won, Hermione gave out a sigh of defeat and Fleur's smile only grew bigger._

_She huffed. "Fine." Was all Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch of her age was able to answer._

**~ o ~ o ~**

Hermione was broken out of her daydreaming when she sensed a familiar gaze.

On the far side of the wall, Fleur had her arms crossed upon her chest; leaning into the canvas of the opened door of the bathroom. There's this amused expression upon her face. She was now wearing an oversized long-sleeved button-up shirt that end up to her mid thighs, the sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and two buttons were opened from the top, offering a great view of her collarbone.

"Like what you see?" Fleur teased while she walked towards Hermione, a definite sway on her hips was visible.

Hermione blushed prettily but nodded, she laid back onto the head board of the bed and crossed her legs in an Indian sit; waiting for her girlfriend to come over.

"Come here…" She whispered when Fleur was close enough to hear.

Hermione uncrossed her legs and made a space between them. Fleur understood what Hermione wanted and placed herself on the small circle between the brunette's legs; resting the back of her body in Hermione's torso.

Hermione put her arms around Fleur's waist and held her close, just enjoying the sweet silence of their usual evening rituals. She then placed small loving sniffs and kisses on the line of Fleur's shoulders up to her neck and nibbled softly on her ear, gaining an appreciative moan from the blonde and she smiled to herself. Only she has the capability to gain such responses from the blonde veela, and it was far from an unpleasant thing.

She finally gave a loving peck on Fleur's cheeks and she felt the sides of Fleur's mouth grew wider. She was grinning like a fool in-love; much similar to the one Hermione is currently wearing on her beautiful face. She sighed, and for the moment she let her mind focus not on the things that are currently happening, nor to the things that would be happening; but she let her mind focus on one thing; this special thing that she shares with Fleur, right here, right now.

**~ o ~ o ~**

Fleur snuggled herself more closely to Hermione; loving the warmth that she was providing. The French witch used to hate the weather in England, very much so specially on winters. It gets too cold, whereas in France, it would be just the right amount of cold and heat.

For the last three years though, she couldn't complain much. It gave her more reason to touch Hermione, to cuddle with her; especially on cold days. It's probably the touchy feely nature of the French. But if you had a girlfriend as delectable as the brunette, it would be next to impossible not to do so.

Though admittedly, she have at times, on more than one occasion have had less than—and not even remotely close to 'innocent' thoughts about the younger witch, they still haven't crossed **that** line of intimacy to take their relationship to the next level. She supposes it is a good thing rather than a bad one. But they were so young back then; and having a job herself, plus with her girlfriend away from pretty much the most of the year from the past three years because of her school; it wasn't really a topic of conversation that was brought up.

Knowing Hermione, she would have probably already planned ahead for such a special moment like that. True, they had been on situations that they have almost done 'it'. But they would always just stop around kissing, touching and holding each other in their naked forms. This probably meant that she had so much more control than she originally thought she had.

_**Or it could be that Hermione has that effect on me. **_Fleur had to mentally roll her eyes at that specific thought. Of course Hermione would have that effect on her. It is without a doubt, that the brunette affected her in so, so, so many ways. More ways than she could have probably thought, or counted for that matter.

_**But what if we get carried away? Am I ready for it? Would she be ready for it? **_She had to mentally slap herself again. _**Of course we're ready…**_ She thought nervously. _**I mean, I've proposed and all. And it's not like we're not about to spend eternity at each other's side. Ah… crap. **_She heard Hermione say something, which broke her train of thoughts. _**Now is not the time to dwell on such… delicious matters. **_

Snapping back to her current predicament, Fleur slowly traced a line with her fingers from Hermione's arm in a downwards manner; finally resting her hands over the younger witches' hands. As if on cue—but more on instinct, their fingers intertwined.

**~ o ~ o ~**

"I've never really said this before," Hermione whispered to Fleur's ear "but our hands fit perfectly together."

Fleur had to giggle at the thought; Hermione loves the little details they have in their relationship. Fleur however, had taken it into her liking whenever her lover says things like this.

"Mmmmmm… They do mon amour." And Fleur gave it a loving squeeze.

"…and I've never really thanked you properly for this day…" Hermione spoke suddenly, a serious tone.

Fleur tilted her head sideways just enough so she can look at her lover—her eyebrows raised.

"You know very well that you do not need to thank me for something like this 'Ermione. It's a given, it's your—" She was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Shush you. Now lie down beside me so I can thank you properly."

Fleur only smiled and did what she was told. However, what she was not expecting was for the brunette to slide her own body on top Fleur's after she laid down. The blonde witch tried hard to suppress a moan as Hermione settled in on top of her.

Hermione gently cupped Fleur's face and ran her thumb softly on the blonde's soft lips. Fleur closed her eyes and mmm'ed a reply.

"Thank you, love." Hermione whispered as she dropped a little kiss on the blonde's mouth.

"For everything that you've prepared for today…" And another kiss was given.

"…and for simply being here to celebrate this day with me." She whispered lovingly before devouring her lover's mouth, giving into the toe-curling sensations that Fleur gives her whenever they kiss.

Fleur wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer. Another hand was busy tangling itself on the brunette's chocolate locks. They kissed unhurriedly; it's as if the time itself was theirs. Taking turns to nibble on each other's lips. Fleur moaned into the kiss, which the brunette took as her chance to invade her lover's mouth with her tongue; carefully pressing on the insides of her mouth, which in turn made the blonde below her squirm in pleasure—a reaction that made Hermione more eager.

The gentle kiss became a battle of the throes of passion, light touches suddenly became frantic. While they kept their mouths busy on a lip-lock, two sets of hands were on and about moving freely to the bodies which they considered their own, their property, and their kingdom.

Fleur wanting and needing more contact; arched her back to press her body to the younger witch, aching for more of her warmth. Hermione pushed back, and it only increased the ache. For much needed air, their lips parted, breathing raggedly, the cold atmosphere in the room was suddenly filled with heat, and desire.

"Well…" Fleur tried to talk in between exhales and inhales "'zat…" she cleared her throat, her accent becoming a little too pronounced with these feelings currently swelling on her chest. "…that was very—"

"Not quite done." Hermione cut her off, pushing her already swollen lips to Fleur's achingly pinkish ones, effectively shutting her off and devouring what she claimed hers once more; pushing her tongue inside of her lover's mouth as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

Fleur responded in kind, but kept her control in. Her veela instincts running rampant through her nerves but she kept on trying to avoid caressing the most sensitive and intimate places she could lay her hands to, when she thought she could take no more, Hermione left her lips and traced kisses on her jawline, down to her neck. She tilted her neck to give Hermione more access. She nibbled, kissed and placed wet circles with her tongue upon her lover's neck; gaining a moan from the blonde when she hit a rather sensitive spot.

"Fleur… _**touch**_ me." A whisper in between kisses and nibbles.

"Mon dieu… 'Ermione, you 'ave…" the blonde's breathing was long, ragged. It's as if she was running.

"…no idea… what you're making me—" and another moan, a little louder than the last time.

Hermione was now fumbling with the buttons of Fleur's shirt, getting off enough to expose a good amount of her cleavage. Fleur finally gave upon the request and gently slid her hands to the brunette's sides, caressing from her thighs to her torso.

Hermione abruptly stopped and felt Fleur do the same. The blonde stiffened on her arms. She slowly raised her head to level it with Fleurs'.

The blonde was panicking inside her head; she stilled her hands, regulated her breathing and waited for the brunette to speak. _**Oh merlin, I hope I didn't go too far… **_She silently prayed, she didn't realize her eyes were closed until Hermione spoke.

"Love, look at me." There was a hint of pleading in her voice, but it was firm; serious.

Fleur did so, and piercing orbs of blue and chocolate brown melted into each other.

"I want this… I _**need**_ this. I want you, all of you." She whispered and closed her eyes, taking a rather deep breathe, opened them and started to speak again "I want to know if you want this too, if you need me in the same way… I want to make you mine, _**body and soul**_."

With the way Fleur looked at Hermione, she knew that an answer was not needed. It was clearly there, the ache to own each other completely, the need to feel each other's warmth endlessly.

Fleur gathered her lover closer, closed her eyes and leaned to Hermione until their lips were practically separated by thin air.

"I 'ave waited for 'zis moment mon cheri… _Vous êtes la peine d'attendre._"

It was all but a whispered growl, barely audible; but the confirmation gave Hermione swelling feelings, love, passion, lust, need. It was all balled into a tight fist on her chest, and she knew that only the warmth of their bodies entwining together will be her saving grace.

**~ o ~ o ~**

Outside the windows of Serendipity, the weather was starting to pick up. The hum of the wind could be heard, making the trees swish and sway, and the rain started to pour. The thunder could be heard, and lightning struck mightily, a rather cold night for England.

Something which the owners of the bodies clashing together on top the soft canopy bed were oblivious to. No more words were spoken, save for moans, several groans and commands to take this, or that off.

Hermione was now kneeling, one of her knee oh-so-practically placed in between Fleur's thighs, she was fumbling with the buttons of Fleur's button-up shirt, peppering kisses to every inch of the skin being revealed. The blonde was squirming in pleasure under her body, her slender hands frantically looking for a place to transmit it's warmth.

When the shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal the blonde's chest, the brunette had to raise her eyebrows to see Fleur's bare chest, no bras attached. She nuzzled her nose in between and gave the skin a lick before whispering.

"Hoping to get lucky eh?" The brunette teased. Even she was a little shocked of how husky her voice sounded; but smirked nonetheless.

Not waiting for an answer, she slid her other hand to touch her lover's breast, her mouth enveloping the pink colored nipple on top of the mound, making wet circles around it before biting the nub softly.

The reaction of the blonde was to arch her back, wanting more contact. A grunted "yes" rolling off her lips barely registered on Hermione's mind but she grinned nonetheless. Her mouth moved from one breast to another, licking, biting and nipping on the flushed skin.

Never mind her knee which was pushing gently in the middle of the veela's thighs everytime she rocks forward to reach Fleur's lips. She could've sworn she heard the blonde curse in French more than she could keep count.

Fleur knew Hermione was good at everything she does, but she wasn't expecting this. They were both inexperienced, this was both their first. This made the blonde wonder if Hermione have had actually fantasized of doing this to her, like she did to her. She blushed prettily at the thought.

When the brunette finished getting off all the buttons, she tugged on the shirt to get it off but failed, and she was getting a little frustrated.

"Shirt. Off. Now." The lion in her practically growled, Fleur but all obeyed. She had to sit up to take it all off properly, and amazingly, while she did so, it did not stop Hermione from licking and sucking into her skin. Fleur but all threw her shirt onto oblivion, never mind that it was her favorite button-up shirt.

Hermione laid Fleur back down into a lying position, and she took the time to admire the blonde beauty. Her hair, albeit thrown all over the place looked sexy as hell. Those lovely curves she would never get tired of running her hands through, her girlfriend's gifted breasts, and the expression of need in the blonde's face, and she craved for all of it.

After satisfying herself with the view, she then parted Fleur's slender legs with her own body and settled in between her lover. Running her hands through her sides, she licked and sucked on the skin from the blonde's neck down to her stomach. Finally stopping just right above her lover's most intimate place; she put both hands on the small piece of cloth and tugged it down. Fleur raised her hips to help her lover take the offending garment off of her body. She was grasping on the sheets out of excitement.

Hermione was prolonging the torment, she could smell the sweet scent of Fleur's arousal. It was addicting as hell, but she tried her best to avoid the glistening lips of her lover's womanhood. She was licking and sucking on the insides of Fleur's thighs, earning groans of protest from the blonde.

"'zis is _bordering_ on torture mon amour."

She heard Fleur gasp when she hit a rather sensitive spot, making the blonde's toes curl.

"Yes, you'd know all about that love." Was her answer, Hermione had the audacity to chuckle while licking on her way back up to the middle of Fleur's thighs.

"S'il vous plait, can you just- Oh _**GODS**_." And everything else that was waiting to be said was forgotten.

Hermione finally gave into the blonde's request and gave the tiny mound crowning her lover's womanhood an experimental flick which in turn made the blonde gasp for air. Hermione imagined Fleur would taste really good, she wasn't expecting it to be **this** addicting—and then she dived in it's as if that was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Every train of thought in her brain came to a full stop, and she let her instincts guide her. She grasped Fleur's thighs, pulling her open to get more access, more of her taste. Licking through the wet lips, trying to memorize every curve that made Fleur a woman and then a wicked thought occurred.

Fleur was in heaven, or so she thought. She might have been dead, but dying couldn't have felt this good. So when Hermione pushed her warm tongue inside of her while two fingers were gently playing with her nub, Fleur almost confirmed that she was indeed dead, and is currently in heaven.

A string of breathless French words Hermione couldn't recognize rolled off her lover's lips—which sounded so damned sexy, it made her more eager. Though the task was difficult, if it gives that much pleasure to her lover, she sure does not give a damn care. She pushed her tongue in and out of Fleur, making sure to do it thoroughly but gently. From the way her lover was breathing, she knew that they were nearing the peak.

"'Ermione" Fleur moaned. The blonde's left hand was grasping blindly on the sheets beside her. The brunette could only mumble her reply.

Hermione wanted to bring her lover to the edge, and so she let her tongue travel back to Fleur's nub, and gently slid a slender finger inside the blonde's warmth; pushing it in and out, she knew she hit the spot when Fleur yet again gasped.

The blonde's hand finally reached what it wanted, and it was the younger witch's hand. Hermione understood what Fleur wanted, and so she stretched her hand to grasp it firmly, and their fingers entwined and the brunette gave the older witch a loving squeeze.

At the same moment, Fleur finally came undone upon her lover's ministrations. A long drawn out moan was heard and it definitely sounded like the brunette's name. Hermione wanting to prolong the pleasure a little bit more continued sucking on Fleur's skin until Fleur called out to her.

"Come 'ere mon amour…" She held her hands open, Hermione sat up to a sitting position and stripped her remaining clothes before lying on top of Fleur, moaning at the skin-to-skin contact.

She peppered kisses and whispered loving words to Fleur's ear while waiting for her to come down from her high.

"My brain…" Fleur panted "I can't seem to find it at 'zis moment."

"I'm that good eh?" Hermione smirked.

Fleur chuckled but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, but…" She suddenly grabbed Hermione's waist and turned them around so that they were in a position where the blonde was on top.

"I believe I can top that off." Her French instincts kicking in. I mean, hey, weren't French people supposed to be romantic? She can't lose to the English.

Hermione was about to bark her retort but all thoughts were forgotten when those silky lips attached itself to her mouth. She sighed into the kiss and gave in to her lover's ministrations.

**~ o ~ o ~**

True to her words, Fleur did deliver. Hermione in her 18 years of existence was not able to fathom how such feeling could be possible. But then again, for the last three years she did not care much for explanation.

They made love languorously throughout the night, it was unhurried yet it was marked with intense passion. It was the sweetest thing in the world and whenever she made Fleur reach the peak with her ministrations, she felt oddly contented with herself. She wondered why they never did this before, but as soon as the thought occurred, she dismissed it. Fleur was worth the wait, and it wouldn't have been this special.

Hermione fell asleep contentedly on Fleur's arms. The blonde patiently waited for her girlfriend to fall asleep on her arms, lovingly running her fingers to and forth the younger witch's collarbone. Oddly, these gestures makes Hermione relax better; making her fall asleep quickly.

Once she was sure that the brunette was asleep, she gave a last loving look on the brunette's angelic face, brushing a few strands of hair and tucking it behind her ear. She whispered a goodnight and kissed her lips gently before letting the relaxing feeling of sleep tug into her consciousness.

**~ o ~ o ~**

It was snowing so hard, and she was running really fast. Hermione had no idea from who or what she was running from, five hooded figures were after her, she knew she was in grave danger. And then the most clichéd thing happened, she tripped upon a tree root, and she felt like she was falling—she's almost hitting the ground—and then she woke up.

It was still dark outside, and she was slightly panting, a moisture upon her forehead indicated that a few beads of sweat placed themselves there. _**A nightmare? **_She thought ridiculously. She glanced upon the blonde mess of hair upon her side; Fleur was sleeping peacefully; her previous thoughts instantly forgotten simply because she saw the face of the person whom she loved so much.

She leaned in, and as she was about to land a kiss on her lover's mouth, she caught a glimmer of silvery light upon the window in the corner of her eye. Her instincts kicked in, she carefully extracted herself from the blonde's arms and slipped out of bed, grabbed her wand quickly on her bedside table and spelled herself clothed. She carefully treaded out of the room, closed the door and walked into the hallway—wand positioned in front, a patronus in a shape of a bouncing dog greeted her. It was Ron's.

"What in the bloody name of hell…" She whispered under her breath as she lowered her wand, but the patronus began to emit a sound, she heard an explosion and several screams that sounded like ginny's voice. Her face instantly crumpled into a worried expression.

"Hermione, we're coming, the minister was killed, the burrow was attacked they knew harry is here, no time to explain, we are going by brooms, harry was injured- LUNA _**NO**_!" and the sound stopped. The patronus disappeared into a misty glowing smoke.

Hermione was rooted at that exact spot for a full minute before she snapped back into reality; this was not the right time to worry, they need to get ready. She all but ran back into their room and stood over Fleur, gently nudging her lover to wake her.

"Mmhmmmmmmmmm… Is it morning already?" Fleur mumbled, Hermione melted at the sight, she would have wanted the blonde to have a little more sleep, but they need to be ready. It's not safe anymore. She inwardly winced in pain when she finally remembered that she haven't told Fleur yet, and the current events certainly is not making this easier for her.

She took a deep breath and spoke firmly.

"No, love, you need to wake up and put some clothes on."

Fleur finally opened her eyes; she was struck by the serious tone Hermione was talking with.

"What's wrong mon amour?" She spoke as she sat up, instinctively grabbing the brunette's hands.

"Harry, Ron and the rest are flying with brooms right now on their way here as we speak…"

"Why? What 'appened? Can they not apparate here?" Fleur was really worried now.

"The Burrow was attacked. Harry got injured, they cannot apparate." Hermione spoke softly as a grim expression etched itself upon her face.

Her heart dropped as the blonde's face contorted into an expression much similar to her own. She sighed deeply, stood up and held her hand down for her lover to hold.

_**And so it begins. **_She thought miserably.

**~ o ~ o ~**

**A/N: So yes, please don't kill me at how it ended. This marks the end of the mostly… well, happy chapters, the next ones would be sad and heartbreaking. It might take me two or three more chapters to patch everything up and end this not-so-short oneshot, or could it even be called that? Haha.**

**I also do apologize deeply for not being able to update on a weekly basis as have stated. It was rather… painstakingly hard formulating the scenes on this chapter, and I do hope I did not overdo it. School has also begun so that gave me less time to ponder my um, well, thoughts. So yes, enough excuses. I'd love to hear what you think about this one. I pulled an all-nighter to finish it, excuse me for some mistakes. This is also not beta'd since I wanted to release it right away, I felt that I made you guys wait for so long… D:**

**Lastly, thank you so much for all of those people who took their time to review and read this chapter, for every single person that put this on alert and faved it, thank you guys. I especially thank those people who give lengthy reviews and tells me exactly what they liked about the story, also please feel free to give criticism because I'd gladly accept it!**

**Wow, long author note. Now after reading that, press the button and review, yes? :D**


	4. Overheard

**TITLE: LOCK & KEY**

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I merely love them so much that I've decided they're too awesome for men and therefore should be for each other._

_Music: I (First Love) – Yiruma _

_Pairing: Hermione Granger & Fleur Delacour_

_Okay, this is the make or break it chapter—well sort of. I need some feedback to determine what kind of ending you guys want me to have because… Well, I sort of have two different endings and continuations in mind. Do read the author note below!_

**~ o ~ o ~**

Fleur was mortified by the news, but obeyed nonetheless. She knew weeping or worrying would not do them any good. What's to come is to come, and she needed to be Hermione's rock. She was older than the brunette witch after all. The thought process did not stop her however, to grab Hermione by the waist and pull her into a comforting hug. She knew how much the brunette loved her friends, she did so as well. But it was a friendship worth 6 years, something the whole Hogwarts—or the Wizarding World for that matter was a witness to. She whispered comforting words to the brunette, willing all of her strength not to cry for this anguish she is currently feeling right now. Hermione might act tough and not show her weaknesses, but Fleur knew. She always did; always.

Hermione could not begin to describe how scared she was, for Harry, for Ron, for Fleur. _**Gods, for Fleur… **_She thought painfully. She desperately bit back her tears of worry and frustration; she knew going out there to the open would only make the situation worse. Her logical side tells her that they were flying there for safety and for obvious reasons so that the death eaters wouldn't be able to trace the hideouts of the order. But when Fleur pulled her by the waist and gave her that hug which she always found so relaxing, she wasn't able to stop a few tears escaping her eyes. Hermione was not one to cry so easily or to show her emotions as such, but Fleur was different. The blonde could read her like an open book, so even if she relented multiple times before, she knew it was futile. Besides, the comfort that was offered was something that the brunette found hard to not indulge into. So she gave in, she returned the hug with as much as love she can, holding the blonde tightly to her body.

They stood there for a few minutes, unmoving. Fleur was rubbing comforting circles upon the small of Hermione's back. Whispering soft comforting words to her lover's ear, telling her it would be alright soon, and this would all be over. The younger witch finally sniffed, and the last of her tears fell. She inched back to stare at her lover's face.

Fleur's heart broke at the tears the brunette was crying, and so she cupped her face, wiped the tears with her thumb and kissed the brunette's forehead, her eyes, both of her cheeks, her nose and then her lips—she gave her a lingering kiss. Desperately wanting to ease the pain, if not all then a little bit would do. She would die just to put a smile on her lover's face—and it was a success.

Hermione finally sighed her worries and smiled into the kiss. Fleur had the uncanny ability to calm her nerves so she returned the kiss with as much as she had.

"Thank you… Love, I have no idea what I did to deserve you in my life." Hermione whispered when they broke their kiss.

"No, thank you. For life without you would be incomplete mon amour." Fleur smiled sweetly as she touched their foreheads together, eyes closed.

"Oh, you're such a sap Delacour."

Fleur scoffed jokingly, "And look who is talking!" and grinned at the younger witch.

And just like that—as if on cue; they laughed together. Temporarily forgetting what they were crying about and held each other for the strength and for the hope that they would be able to go through this together; a positive outlook, just one of the many things that are common to both of them.

**~ o ~ o ~**

They worked efficiently like a team perfectly in sync. They knew they had to prepare, some of them were probably hurt and in a bad condition. Taking them to a hospital right now would a bad idea and they might be ambushed. Since both of them loved potions, they had always kept a room to store ingredients on Fleur's flat—and since everything was moved there, Hermione found herself grabbing what she can and started brewing medicinal potions at once, she also prepared several rooms in the house, not really knowing how many of them were arriving. She also quickly looked up healing spells on the library, using her efficiency with book skimming—a talent she used multiple times in similar situations back then in Hogwarts. She frowned, this wasn't similar at all. It's the dark lord this time.

Fleur was outside the house, the blonde veela was very talented with defense and barrier spells, she was just finishing a very intricate barrier spell when Hermione bobbed her head outside the door to check on Fleur. Hermione walked the distance and heard Fleur chanting in French under her breathe, she hugged herself in the cold of the night and watched in awe the handiwork of her girlfriend. A thin silvery light was shooting itself from the tip of the blonde's wand up to the still dark sky. Hermione checked her watch, 4:32AM— _**they should be here already… **_She thought miserably and closed her eyes, unnoticing Fleur was done, she was only awakened from her thoughts by those slender fingers brushing a lose strand of her bushy hair and tucking them behind her ear. She instantly opened her eyes and spoke.

"You're brilliant love, good work. Are you exhausted?" She went on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of Fleur's mouth.

Fleur mm'ed at the kiss. "A little bit, I 'ave done these spells a long time ago but I 'ad forgotten just 'ow draining they were…" She sighed and instantly regretted why she have said that, a very familiar look of worry was etched upon Hermione's eyes. Sometimes, she still marveled at how she was very good at reading the brunette's expressions.

"'ow are the potions coming?" Fleur suddenly mentioned, wanting to change the subject from her distress.

"Oh they are fine… I'm brewing some at the moment and I also prepared some vials of the essence of dittany just in case…" Hermione swallowed nervously and spoke quickly "just in case Harry was hit badly."

_**Merde. Wrong choice of subject.**_ Fleur slapped herself mentally; she lost it then and hugged the brunette.

"Do not worry anymore mon amour, you know 'ow brilliant our friend is with defensive spells…" she kissed her forehead and continued "plus, you should remember 'ow fierce 'is girlfriend is. Ginevra wouldn't let anything bad 'appen to 'Arry."

"I'm sorry Fleur… It's just that I feel really bad that I wasn't there to protect him."

Fleur tutted at that, and Hermione had to wince inwardly.

"You know very clearly that it is not your fault, _non_?"

"I kn—" Before she could finish what she was about to say, a rather loud crackle was heard. Their heads snapped up in unison, just in time to see the flutter of that familiar red hair riding a very familiar broomstick swooshing through the barrier. The youngest Weasley wasn't riding alone; a familiar tangle of unruly hair was visible behind the redhead witch and was positioned awkwardly, Ginny was clutching the broom in a single hand while the other was wrapped around Harry's own hand upon her midsection. Harry was obviously unconscious.

"Harry!" Hermione breathed sharply and broke onto a run to the redhead's direction.

Hermione was nearing the area as Ginny landed the broom down. There were still traces of tears upon Ginny's cheeks; her crème sweater was spilled with blood, her best friend's blood. Her heart was beating furiously. As she reached them, the readhead was already carefully levitating Harry in mid air. Walking to the door, she opened it and Ginny hurriedly stepped in with her best friend floating beside her. She followed in without a word, Fleur was already inside and they laid Harry down to a sofa. Knowing that Fleur is much more adept in healing, Hermione stepped back as Fleur went over Harry, muttering several spells at once and summoning the potions to her side.

Ginny was silently crying beside Fleur, unable to let go of Harry's hand. Hermione walked over and placed her hands softly upon the redhead's shoulder. Ginny looked up at her and Hermione gave the youngest Weasley the most reassuring smile she could muster at that moment. Her female bestfriend lost it then. Ginny literally jumped onto Hermione's arms and hugged her fiercely; sobbing onto the crook of the brunette's neck.

"It… It's all m-my fault 'Mione," Ginny started to speak in between sobs "I'm to blame. I thought I could take a death eater on my own." The redhead sobbed harder upon her neck, she was shaking uncontrollably and Hermione did her best to comfort the younger witch by running small soothing circles upon her back.

"I thought I was strong enough, but when I realized that I can't it was all too late."

"Ginny..."

"No... It's my entire fault. I would have been dead if Harry did not jump in front of me to save me." Ginny whispered to her. Hermione wanted to be strong for her friend, but she could feel a few tears forming upon her chocolate orbs as well. Desperately needing strength, she looked at Fleur.

The blonde sensed the gaze and she glanced upon her back, giving Hermione a reassuring smile and mouthed '_he will be okay'_. Hermione sighed in relief, took a shaky breathe and spoke softly.

"Gin—"

"It was actually very romantic, that Harry." A lilting weak voice spoke before she could finish what she needs to say. She gazed to the direction of the voice and saw Luna, being held by Ron carefully in his arms, it's as if she's the most fragile thing in the earth. Hermione gave a weak smile, amused how the ravenclaw witch could be so casual even after hurting herself.

"It's not that bad," said Luna, reading Hermione's expression. "I just broke my ankle."

"I told you to be careful." Ron said quietly, walking forward and carefully placing the blonde in her arms into a comfortable couch, an unreadable expression on his face but worry was clearly etched into his blue eyes.

Luna cupped his cheeks and stared calmly into his eyes.

"I did, you see. I only broke my ankle." And the blonde smiled innocently, the redhead could only sigh and nod.

The rest of the Weasley's arrived shortly, no one else was hurt badly, only a few minor scratches and wounds here and there and they were easily treatable. Harry had the worse situation, but he is far from real danger. George even joked on it and told Ginny that if Harry was able to survive a killing curse he definitely wouldn't die after being hit by a sectumsempra spell, in which Ginny glared dangerously to her brother, though she did release a sigh of relief after hearing Fleur say that Harry was safe and only needed time to heal and recover.

The commotion eventually died down and they expanded the house magically to be able to have rooms for all of the Weasleys. Molly was apologizing every other minute but Fleur was having none of it, saying they were always welcome and they are family. A reply that gained an appreciative smile from Arthur, Fleur only smiled back and excused herself to find Hermione, aware of the sudden disappearance of her lover from all of the commotion happening.

**~ o ~ o ~**

Hermione has always been good at controlling her emotions, amongst the trio, she was always the calm one, the composed one, the one who would have plans for every problems. She would always be the one Harry and Ron could go to when they have problems, she would always say the right things, okay—maybe not always; but most of the time nonetheless.

That is exactly why after the commotion for the attack wore off, and she was sure everyone was safe; Hermione locked herself up in the music room. Absently running her fingers to and forth the piano keys, making a small sound or playing a random piece every now and then. She was wracking her brains for answers, for a sensible start, for anything just to make the current situation easier but all of the odds are against her. She has never been confused or torn like this before. She was a person who hated leading other people on or confusing them or lying to them not unless she knows it's for the greater good; a perfectly fair person, she is.

_**What if?**_ There were too many what ifs. _**What if Fleur decides that I have been unfair and hate me forever? What if she begs me not to go? What if she begs me to let her go with us? What if she gets hurt? What if she never trusts me again?**_

The train of what ifs was never ending on the brunette's mind; she could not find her logical side to aid her to make that kind of decision. She dropped her elbows on the keys of the piano and buried her face on her hands. Making a frustrated sound out of exasperation, she let out a sigh of defeat. She had no idea how long she had been sitting here and mulling over her thoughts, Fleur was already probably wondering where she went.

That was her exact thought when she felt a pair of slender arms slither down her waist, and that soft familiar scent of vanilla that caused her to shut her eyes involuntarily and let out a sigh of relief and contentment; she leaned onto her lover's warmth.

Fleur wrapped her hands lovingly upon the waist of the brunette; she couldn't help but feel Hermione's frustrations through her body actions. The attack is probably bothering her, and as the good girlfriend Fleur was, she decided that the younger witch needed some relaxing to do. The blonde witch dropped little kisses and sniffs upon the line of her lover's shoulders before moving on to give a soft kiss upon her temples, Fleur tightening her hold to the younger witch.

"You should not be 'iding yourself 'ere mademoiselle." Fleur whispered to Hermione, a playful lilt on her voice.

"Mmmm. Just thinking..." Hermione whispered back, covering Fleur's hands with her own, which were now splayed upon her flat stomach. Hermione shivered at the contact, a brief scene on that intimate moment they shared the previous night flashed upon her mind.

"About me?" Fleur whispered, moving her lips closer to the lobe of the brunette's ears.

"Maybe..."

Fleur raised her eyebrows at the playful reply, but grinned nonetheless.

"Oh, I know you _are_, cheri."

"You do?" It very much sounded like a challenge, and Fleur was more than happy to oblige.

"I do."

"Prove it."

Fleur didn't answer this time, but with one swift movement, Hermione was all but scooped up from her seat, with Fleur bringing her down to the soft rug that adorned the center of the room, somehow being able to lay her down in such a way that was quick but gentle at the same time. Fleur was half-kneeling and half-sitting; hovering over her, one hand was cupping the back of Hermione's head to avoid hurting her, and she deftly slid it down to the brunette's neck, pulled on it gently in a way that the brunette had to tilt her head, she then leaned down and buried her face upon the crook of Hermione's neck, giving painfully slow licks, nips and kisses moving in an upwards direction towards the brunette's ear. Hermione let out a whimper of delight and had to close her eyes at the sensation.

"Oh, believe me I will." The blonde purred upon her ears.

Hermione can feel her heartbeat pick up its pace, though given that it was a rather cool early morning, she was feeling hot; it's either that or it's the tingling sensation coming from Fleur's warm breathes on her neck, those silky lips travelling slowly down to bite on the her collar bone. It made her gasp for the second time.

Fleur placed herself more comfortably in between the brunette's legs, pushing a knee towards the center. Making the younger witch arch her body and push back in the process, needing more contact. The blonde groaned her reaction; another hand was slowly traversing the curves of her lover's body, caressing every part with familiarity.

Fleur lifted her head to gaze at the younger witch below her; she was met with lidded eyes, an expression of want and need etched onto the beautiful features of the brunette. It struck her so, in a way that she couldn't help but close in the distance.

But as soon as she was mere centimeters away from those lovely lips, a knock and a voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Hermione?" It was Ginny's voice, for sure. They both recognized it. Fleur silently groaned and sighed, but looked at her lover nonetheless, Hermione was blushing ever so prettily.

"We can pretend we did not 'ear that and ignore Ginny for a bit." Fleur whispered teasingly, but made a move to stand up. Once she was in full height, she offered her hand to the brunette who was still red and flushed.

Hermione took the hand but mumbled on about almost taking on Fleur's offer of ignoring Ginny.

Fleur, being the perfect gentleman made a move to open the door, Hermione just stood there awkwardly when the door swung open. A calculating look was being given by the youngest Weasley. Moving from Fleur's coquettish smile to Hermione's flushed appearance.

Ginny looked exhausted but was smirking. Hermione knew that smirk.

"I wonder how long it would take for that mark to fade." The redhead spoke in an amused tone.

"The last time, it took a week, I think." Fleur chuckled, apparently pleased with herself.

"What mark?" Hermione butted in, she was vehemently ignored.

"Oh yeah, mum says she's preparing breakfast." Ginny said in a droll tone, still looking at the very confused brunette standing in the middle of the room.

"I'll go 'elp on the preparations." The blonde finally chose to give some attention to the brunette who was already by her side. Fleur leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheeks and flashed her apologetic smile and then began walking towards the hallway.

Hermione turned her attention to Ginny who was still smirking.

"Ginevra, what are you talking about?"

"Your neck, left side. A rather _lovely_ hickey if I may say so myself. Gotta give it to the French." Ginny offered easily and leaned on the doorframe, even whistled for good measure.

Hermione's hand automatically flew up to her neck when she realized this, with bulging eyes and cheeks blushing ever so lightly.

"Fleur!" Hermione whimpered in protest as she moved her gaze to the ghost of Fleur's figure descending upon the stairs.

The reply that came was an amused lilting chuckle from the blonde.

**~ o ~ o ~**

The trio has planned endlessly on that previous summer, of what to do, and where to go. Hermione having the most intellectual mind in the group had her theories. She could see them unfolding by each day that was passing. They were waiting for Harry to recover fully so he can be able to travel. A few days ago, he was already out of bed and can walk properly on his own. Most of the Weasley's had returned to the Burrow after finding it safe yet again; though they did cast several defensive spells and barriers this time to be ready for any attack, as Hermione had suggested.

The Ministry of Magic was badly out of shape. She knew, they knew that death eaters have taken power. Hogwarts is being headed by the traitorous Snape, and they have been labeled as "undesirables". The bloodlines were being tested, muggle-borns are being brought in, even half-wizards were brought in to the ministry for questioning. The darkness loomed ever so closely to their house. Right after the attack, they had cast the Fidelius charm on Serendipity. Ever so thankful for the shelter that it provides to them.

Hermione felt awful for doing so, but she couldn't help but sometimes wish that Harry didn't have such a strong constitution and would lessen his recovery time to a slower pace. She did want her best friend to get well, but damn. Damn if he's recovered and there's no more time; just no more time to think how to tell Fleur. Her guilt was biting her inch by inch; Fleur has been nothing but sweet, attentive, loving and caring for her; more so than usual. She was so depressed and confused, and blissfully happy. She would wake up on random intervals at night with Fleur spooning her from the back and kissing her shoulders and temples affectionately. Because of Hogwarts, they were hindered from truly spending time together. And now that all they had to do is hiding and avoid danger as much as they can, Hermione found herself getting used to all of these gestures, she found herself in a wondrously sweet routine with the love of her life. She wondered wildly of how she would cope, of how Fleur would cope if she left. Would they be able to forget the routines, the gestures as easily as they have learned them? Would they have to re-learn them? Would Hermione have the chance with Fleur to re-learn them?

As a kid she used to have silly thoughts about love and relationships. She had found romance novels silly; of course she did try reading some. Parts where one of them gets on a fight and becomes so depressed or confused with the relationship; those lines where one was willing to die for their love. Her intellectual part found it silly, and now that she's 18, three years in love with this blonde witch; it was all an irony. She'd had no idea that she would be in a similar situation. Reduced to her heart doing all the thinking and confusing; her intellectual part working every single minute of the day, but always arriving to a point where she would be hurting the blonde which she so much wanted to avoid.

She sighed for the hundredth time that day, Harry was resting peacefully upstairs and she was there cooped up in the sofa. Book in her lap, untouched for many hours. Hermione flicked her wand and the fireplace roared to life. The sun had just set and soon enough it would be cold. She could sense that it would be raining soon. She scowled at the thought; Fleur can easily get sick if drenched in the rain. She should be home soon.

"I swear if my niece or nephew inherits the scowl of yours…" That familiar calming voice spoke.

"Harry," she breathed and tried to smile. "Come sit beside me, it's getting rather cold is it?" as she patted the space beside her.

Harry moved slowly and sat beside her with ease. He's definitely recovering faster. As harry put his arm around her shoulders, she hunched and inspected some of the wounds that she was treating.

"Feeling better?"

Harry only nodded.

"Does your ribs still hurt?"

"Honestly, 'Mione," Harry spoke fondly as he ruffled his best friend's bushy mane. "I sometimes think fate pitied me somewhere along the road and instead of just giving me a best friend they added a mother-like side to you to make it up for my parents." He grinned sheepishly and added as an afterthought "I still wonder sometimes if it's a blessing or a curse."

"Harry!" Hermione protested and shoved him playfully at the ribs, in where Harry gasped dramatically. They laughed together, thankful for the small happy moments that they can afford at these dark times.

Their chuckles eventually died down, and they stared at the crackling fire, comforting each other with the familiar silence. Hermione was still thinking, and Harry was aware of this. But he let her have her moment, she would speak when she was ready; and she did several moments later.

"Harry… Did you tell…"

"Ginny?" Harry finished for her, and nodded.

"What… What did she say? How did you say it? How much does she know…?"

"Well… It was weird, honestly. We were playing Quidditch a few days back in the Burrow. And well, it was almost sunset—we were just hovering with our broomsticks watching the sun and I sort of blurted it out."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and was about to speak in protest but Harry raised his hand to stop her "Let me finish," at her nod, he continued. "Ginny doesn't know anything that the three of us does, I just sort of told her that I need to go, in a mission but I can't tell her what it is and when I tried explaining how dangerous it might be…" Harry smiled fondly, looking at a far distance as if remembering Ginny's face, and then shifted his gaze to his best friend again "she cut me off by saying that I would be fine, since she's sure that I will be with you."

Hermione chuckled; she shook her head in amusement. "I swear those redheads could be sweet at times." Fondly remembering moments where her female best friend could be utterly sweet and thoughtful.

**~ o ~ o ~**

Fleur reappeared with a soft pop a few distances from the barriers of their home. She was clutching a miniature bag in her hand, full of potions and their living supplies. She had also given in her resignation letter to Gringotts, through she was never told, she was an asset to that institution and they were very reluctant to let her go, they even offered her a higher pay but she declined politely. There were more pressing matters at hand, and she specially needs to be there for Hermione, to protect her lover at all cost. She would tell her tonight, about the resignation, about working together with healing spells and the likes. The brunette loved learning new things, and while they still have a safe haven, Fleur thought she would use that time to improve their magic so they can be of better use to the order.

She shrugged off her coat as she arrived at the main door, it was starting to rain and though she had loved the rain back in France, the one here in England is too cold for her liking. Fleur opened the door delicately, her footsteps are naturally quiet. From the hallway, she heard Harry and Hermione laughing together from the sofa. She smiled and leaned on the wall for a few moments, just letting the beautiful laughing voice of her lover wash over her. Their laughter eventually died. Fleur figured it would be the best time to reveal herself after all, she was not one to eavesdrop—specially not on her lover's conversation with her friends; as she was about to turn—

"Hermione, have you told Fleur?" Harry's tone was serious, and it was spoken in a hushed voice that made the blonde frown in confusion.

Hermione did not seem to answer, so the bespectacled boy asked a different question.

"Does she know that we are leaving?"

Fleur froze on her spot. _**Mon dieu.**_

"Harry…"

"No…" Harry spoke softly, Fleur wanted to go inside the room and ask, but she can't. The thought of Hermione leaving her, it was like an oncoming bus, hitting her square in the chest; and the fact that she had not the slightest clue, it was more than painful.

"Fleur ought to know, Hermione. It's not fair…"

"I just don't… I don't know Harry. I know it's not fair, and I'm just going to hurt her more but I'm just so confused. They call me the brightest witch of my age," she scoffed mockingly at herself "bloody hell. I don't want to hurt her. She's too importa—"

Everything else that the brunette would have said was cut off by a cluttering noise. Instinctively, she whisked her wand from her pocket and moved quickly to the source of the cluttering sound.

Hermione saw her lover, she saw Fleur stood there, hands opened, the bag she brought with its contents scattered around the floor. Frozen, teary-eyed, a hurt-expression etched onto her beautiful features. The blonde blinked back the tears and stared blankly at Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, took a tentative step forward and spoke with a shaky voice.

"Fleur… I… _Please_, I can explain…"

**~ o ~ o ~**

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys; really terribly sorry for being an awful writer and making you all wait for so long. First, let me thank all of the people who +faved, +alert, and especially to those people who took their time to review. You people rock; it's because of you all that even if I'm busy with school, job and events, I still find time to write every night before going to bed.**

**So yes, anyway about the introduction line of sort; this is a big turning point of what's going to happen next with this story, I'm very much willing to go with what the majority wants so if you want some sort of a happy ending or the emotional and sad bit, but still happy (I think?) in the end, do include it on your review. I will be basing the next chapters on what I'll be hearing so do review or send me a message or whatever. Hahah.**

**Oh, and to those people who haven't read the one-shot about Hermione & Fleur that I've written a few weeks ago, I encourage that you read it if you're feeling a little angsty. Receiving reviews about that style of writing would also be awesome, since I'm sort of thinking of making the POV like that on my other long-ish HG/FD fiction that I'm plotting. It's entitled "I used to love the rain." And it's based on a muggle context. So yeah, long author note. I'll try to stop doing this. Hahaha.**

**Forgive me for grammar mistakes and the likes, as usual there's no beta job included in this chapter. My betas are sort of busy right now (sadface). I will try my best to get the next chapter ready before Christmas or the end of December, No promises though. Alright?**

**Click the lovely review button and let me know what you think, yes? Criticism is always welcome.**


	5. Christmas Reminiscence

**TITLE: LOCK & KEY**

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I merely love them so much that I've decided they're too awesome for men and therefore should be for each other._

_Music: What Beautiful Stars - Yiruma_

_Pairing: Hermione Granger & Fleur Delacour_

_Ah, before the explanation of this chapter begins; I wish you all a (very belated) happy christmas and a lovely new year to come! This chapter is not exactly a part of the L&K plot. I'm simply giving you guys a bonus chapter to celebrate for the holidays. This is how I pictured the first christmas of these two together (alone, *wink*), I hope you enjoy this one. Oh, and it could get ridiculously sappy and romantic at some parts._

**~ o ~ o ~**

"'_Ermione, are you sure about this?" Fleur looked hesitant as she prodded the younger witch with the same question for the fifth time on that quiet afternoon. There was that unmistakable glint of worry, doubt and guilt in her eyes. _

_Hermione regarded her lover carefully as she sat across the coffee table in where they sat, she felt quite at ease, worries pushed to the deep recesses of her brain and thankful for the fact that Fleur had been able to finish the Triwizard Tournament unscathed, despite the return of the dark lord. _

_The brunette formed a huffy expression and pouted for good measure as she spoke, "Do you not want to spend the holidays with me?"_

_Fleur grabbed the brunette's hand the moment she heard this and held it carefully in her hands. She felt rather stupid for thinking and feeling so, but the blonde really felt guilty for supposedly taking the brunette away from her friends and family to celebrate christmas alone with her, regardless of the fact that the idea was from the younger witch herself._

_Fleur bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze to their entwined hands. "Oh you know I do, I do so very much… It's just that—"_

"_Fleur…" Hermione breathed her name more than said it; it was said with such a quiet intensity that made the blonde shiver involuntarily. Yup, she was more than whipped. The brunette had no idea how much power she held over the blonde veela. Fleur's head perked up in response; feeling the sudden need to look the younger witch in the eye._

_Hermione gave her lover the most reassuring smile she could muster, held the blondes' hand in both of hers and lifted it up to kiss her knuckles softly and then spoke, _

"_Fleur, I want this for both of us… I want to be selfish for once and have you all to myself. You had no idea how scared I was with the thought of losing you throughout that… that… wretched tournament," she scowled lightly at this and then continued; sincere expression gracing her chocolate warm orbs "with all of these bad things happening, I've no idea what's to happen next… and well," she bit her lip unconsciously as an unwarranted blush graced her cheeks, she averted her eyes and continued "as silly as this sounds, everything still feels so surreal, I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you. After everything that has happened, and it was such a tiring year too… I… I want to spend a lot of time with you, I feel like I need to be around you so much… I'm sorry I don't mean to be selfi—"_

_But the brunette wasn't able to continue as Fleur leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, effectively silencing the brunette's nervous blabbering. Hermione took a moment to respond, but when she did, she responded with as much love as she had for the blonde. They parted with silly grins gracing their features. As the blonde resumed her sitting position, Hermione flashed her brilliant smile and asked._

"_I take it that's a yes?"_

_Fleur instantly returned that smile and nodded her response._

The blonde's day dreaming was interrupted by the soft humming of the kettle that she put on the stove, a few steps away from the counter where she was leaning on for support. She had just realized that she had her eyes closed and she was sporting this silly grin on her face. They were on a far off place, a place she did not exactly know where.

The brunette had been very secretive of their elaborate getaway for christmas, what she knew was they were somewhere in Asia. They were sidelong apparated in there by Nymphadora Tonks, how the brunette had convinced the auror, she had no idea. All the same, she had thought it very sweet of the brunette to take note in the way she hated the weather in England; plus the place was indeed very romantic.

They were on a seaside villa of sorts, located in between two lovely rock formations protruding from the island. The place was relatively large; a little garden was situated around the two-storey villa inspired with a greek architecture, the fences all over the place were covered with vines and red roses bloomed on seemingly random places which had increased the romantic ambiance, specially the fountain located in the center of the garden where a white-stone sculpture of a cupid stood in the middle of the fountain. The villa itself had a very romantic feel to it, again hinting greek architecture everywhere starting from the white large columns situated on the porch where the main door stood; a large balcony was placed on the second floor, just outside the main bedroom. But what the blonde loved most is the merge of the modern-contemporary style with the greek architecture. The walls adorned big sliding windows of glass which offered a great view of the seaside. The villa was large enough but it was so very obvious to Fleur that it was magically altered since it had so many rooms.

The blonde sighed happily once again as she was preparing dinner. It was christmas eve and she had won the brunette over preparing their dinner insisting that it was the least she could do for their short vacation. The blonde's thoughts wandered over to what the brunette is planning on. She had specifically demanded that Fleur should stay inside the house even if she finished preparing dinner and only come out when the brunette instructed her to do so. They arrived in the villa a few days ago and the younger witch would disappear for random intervals of time, some ranging from minutes to hours—as to what she is up to, Fleur had no idea. The brunette seemed to be adept on keeping such things from her, but she knew she was going to find out sooner or later anyway and so she just shrugged it out. As the blonde finished the last of the dishes, she glanced at the wall clock and realized with some surprise that it was an hour before christmas; and so she proceeded upstairs to change into a nice dress she had bought before they left for their vacation.

**~ o ~ o ~**

After setting up all of the lights around the garden and charming the balcony, Hermione carefully extracted a miniature version of a grand piano from her pocket, carefully setting it down on the grass just below the balcony. She had to act quickly; she knew Fleur was already dressing in their room from the rustle she had heard.

"_Engorgio…_" the brunette pointed her wand and cast the enlargement spell. The miniature version of the grand piano swelled until it had reached its original and majestic size. Hermione took a last look of her handiwork in a sweeping motion and nodded to herself in approval. Another intricate flick of her wand and several blobs of light lazily flew out of the tip of her wand; it flew and went to seemingly random places until every light she had set up blew into life. She quickly conjured a quill and a small parchment, scribbled a small note upon it and levitated it until it had reached the balcony. Once she was positive that it was on sight, she conjured a single long stemmed white rose and held it carefully between her hands. Hermione stood beside the piano, looking up at the balcony—nervously waiting for Fleur to take notice of what she left on the glass window.

**~ o ~ o ~**

The blonde witch was just finishing her hair for the night, having slipped into a white dress and opting to do without shoes; she tied her hair up in a messy bun, letting some few strands loose in the front which accentuated her jaws beautifully. She glanced to the window on her right when she noticed the full blast of the moon lighting up the room—and then she saw a peculiar piece of parchment floating in mid-air. She smiled when she recognized Hermione's elegant script.

"_Come to the balcony."_

The sides of her mouth quirked up to form an involuntary grin, her heart was beating a little faster and her breathe was coming on short and fast. Hermione's surprises never fail to excite her, how subtle or grand it might be.

The blonde slipped onto the far side of the room where the entrance to the balcony led and pushed aside the thick fabric covering the glass sliding doors. A soft gust of salty but fresh wind greeted her, but more so the view that she saw is the thing that which took her breath away. The columns that supported the sides of the balcony and the white railings themselves, which were bare a few hours ago was now covered with lively green vines. Red roses in contrast to the green and the white were blooming on random places, covering most of the green. There were small lovely blobs of yellow lights also placed on random places on the vines giving a great lighting effect and the romantic atmosphere.

Fleur stepped forward, her eyes sweeping the whole of the garden, designed in a similar way. Lights were placed on the bushes, softly glowing in contrast to the dark; some lined the trees and looked it's as if it was a rain of lights falling from the branches. She felt light headed, trying to register everything in her brain and taking it all in. The surprise certainly caught her off guard. As she neared the railings to peer down from where she's guessing that the brunette is currently waiting for her; she placed her shaking hands on the cold stone for support for she knew there was more and then peered down from where she stood. As she had guessed, her lover stood there, beside a jet black grand piano, in the prettiest light pink dress that accentuated the brunette's curves, a single white long stemmed rose in her hands. She wore the most adorable smile in her face, nervous, eager but steady. Her eyes specially sparkled after taking in the sight of Fleur above her in the balcony.

Fleur returned the smile but was starting to feel her eyes brimming with tears of joy. These feelings for the younger witch was overwhelming her, more so because she knew that the brunette feels exactly the same too.

**~ o ~ o ~**

Hermione carefully kissed the top of the rose and then lifted her hand, casted a silent levitating spell and watched the single white rose until it was within reach of the blonde. Fleur took hold of the rose gently and raised it to her mouth to touch it to her lips as well, a blush covering her cheeks—a rare occasion that made the brunette smile eagerly. She then bowed—curtsied to the blonde standing over the balcony and took a seat in front of the piano, starting a soft melody that she had composed over the few days that they were in the villa; her fingers instinctively finding the right keys to produce the sound that she had wanted the blonde to hear.

**~ o ~ o ~**

Fleur had to close her eyes with the melody the brunette was playing, the tune was gentle but was slowly building up intensity, she could almost compare it to the feelings she was having for the brunette. To the story that they had started out together, it was unexpected yet it was welcomed, everything about them had seemed to fall in place naturally, it's as if the world had decided that they belong to each other and this story was written long ago, a master piece of sorts. She would always find more to discover and more to love from Hermione every day. One hand was clutched in her chest, her heart was beating fast and loud, as if having her hand there would calm her heart down from the overwhelming sensations that she was feeling. She had almost failed to notice the tears that were freely falling down from her eyes until she tasted the salty substance that pooled in the corners of her mouth. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly all the while wiping the tears from her face. She watched as Hermione expertly finished the song by running her fingers softly through the length of the keys. Clapping enthusiastically after the song, Fleur found herself staring down at the love of her life while Hermione extracted herself from her seat and did pretty much the same staring at Fleur—as if on cue, they laughed together at seemingly nothing, bathing in that effervescent feeling that was their effect to each other.

"That was brilliant mademoiselle," Fleur spoke fondly after a while of laughing; Hermione bowed at this and gave Fleur a lovely smile. The blonde took a few steps backward and was released from the brunette's point of view, Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Catch me!" the blonde shouted in warning as she strode for a boost and pushed her hands on the railing to jump off the balcony. Hermione let out an alarmed gasp but caught the blonde in her arms all the same. Fleur was laughing merrily as she hooked her arms around the brunette's neck. Hermione shook her head amusingly as she released a sigh of relief then pushed a chaste kiss onto the blonde's mouth as she murmured upon her lips, "I'll always catch you." Fleur could only grin in response, as she was busy tugging on her lover's lips; pulling the younger girl in a much deeper kiss. As their lips parted for much needed air, the brunette stared deep into her eyes, touched their foreheads and whispered lovingly.

"Happy christmas, love."

Fleur brushed the tip of her nose upon the brunette's own in response and then whispered lovingly, her eyes brimming with love and adoration.

"Joyeux noel, mon amour."

**~ o ~ o ~**

Accurate to Fleur's suspicions, there was actually more to the surprise which had baffled her. A romantic dinner picnic by the full moon was set in place, the blonde watched in adoration as the younger witch summoned the dishes that she had prepared from inside the villa and placed them in a neat manner down to the soft light blue blanket that was placed underneath a big cherry tree—clearly taking over the celebrations. After setting everything down, Hermione offered her hand to Fleur; like a perfect gentleman and helped the blonde to sit and did the same. Another flick of the brunette's wand and a bucket full of ice and sparkling wine zoomed into view, Hermione was blushing profusely as she set about pouring the wine onto the goblets and Fleur watched on amused at how the brunette ducked her head slightly as she offered the wine.

They toasted to the occasion and as they drank, Fleur stared openly at her lover who was now sporting a lovely shade of red on her cheeks, trying to hide her blush with her goblet. The blonde was overwhelmed with the curious feeling of contentment and happiness plus there was that fact that the younger witch looked ridiculously adorable when blushing. Fleur put aside her goblet and took hold of Hermione's and did the same, discarding the half-full goblets to the side of the blanket. Before the brunette could question the blonde's actions, she was pushed down to a lying position on the blanket as Fleur followed suit, hovering over Hermione by the use of her left hand steady on the side of the brunette. With her free hand, she gently pushed a stray lock of curly hair from the brunette's still flushed face and hooked it behind her ear.

**~ o ~ o ~**

Hermione stilled her breathing, her movements, and her body. She felt frozen, the way Fleur was staring at her, it's as if she's the most marvelous creature in the world—with those intense piercing orbs staring deep into her eyes and the soft curve of her lips, Hermione felt like she was melting to a puddle of sweet chocolate. She felt like she was on a trance, that beautiful woman on top of her with the moonlight hitting her silvery blonde strands which made them glow, the elegant contours of the French witch's face and that red inviting lips of hers. She still couldn't believe that all of this is happening, her thoughts flew to the previous year, and how she and the blonde had first met, the things that they have went through together—the petty rows and misunderstandings but she was broken out of her reverie when she heard Fleur breathed her name.

**~ o ~ o ~**

"'Ermione…" Their eyes locked. "I do not know 'ow to begin to say 'ow very grateful I am for this…" Fleur let her hands gently cup the side of the brunette's face, absently running her thumb on the smooth skin. The brunette was about to protest, but already sensing that her lover would act this way, Fleur dropped a kiss on the brunette's mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Let me finish…" and the blonde gave a warm smile, "I 'ave no idea what I did in my life to deserve you, to be worthy of your love, but I… I'm just _donc très chanceux_, so very lucky."

A single tear escaped from her perfectly blue orbs and the younger witch caught it with her thumb; she was wearing a calm and understanding smile.

"I… I can't find a single word in French or in English to describe 'ow… 'ow I feel for you right now."

"You don't need to," The younger witch spoke with a shaky voice, tears brimming on her eyes as well. "I understand Fleur… I feel it too."

"Thank you… _je vous remercie beaucoup_." Fleur murmured as she finally laid herself down and buried her face upon the crook of Hermione's neck. A blush creeping into her cheeks, feeling quite embarrassed for being such a crybaby, but she knew she couldn't help it. It was a testament to how vulnerable she could be when around the brunette, especially when there's just the two of them.

However, her musings were suddenly broken when she felt a pair of deft hands sliding up to her waist—to her ticklish spot to be exact.

"Stop hiding your blush from me Delacour, that's hardly fair." Hermione spoke in a tone laced with warning and humor.

The blonde gasped in surprise when her lover finally launched in for the attack. Their dinner was momentarily forgotten as they rolled around the blanket and onto the grass, laughing in between huffs. It took quite long before they finally rolled and settled down, cheeks flushed, panting and sweating. A cold dinner in wake but each knew they wouldn't exchange such moments for anything, especially not for something a simple spell could fix.

**~ o ~ o ~**

One of the many things that the brunette witch loved most about her blonde partner is their conversations, the way it flows smoothly from one topic to another and how the older witch could follow her train of thoughts and argue in a way which stimulates her thought process even more—and the fact that her girlfriend could tease her in the progress of their conversations.

After the romantic picnic, they settled into a familiar and comfortable silence and due to Fleur spending most of the day inside the house, it was only now that she had a chance to sweep her eyes on their surroundings and the elaborate detail that the brunette had prepared for their celebration, her smile grew wider as she spot a familiar contraption tied between two trees to their left.

"Mon amour," she called to her brunette companion as she squeezed on their entwined hands, "Isn't that an 'ammock?" An excited smile in her features, which in turn made the younger witch's eyebrow rose high.

"Yes, it is…" the brunette answered slowly, curious as to why the blonde was smiling that way, "Why?"

"I 'ave not been on one before." The blonde answered, eyes still glued to the contraption swaying gently from the ocean breeze, there was now a serious expression on her face.

The brunette laughed playfully at this, "You're joking! Even I have been on one before…" Noticing the seriousness her companion was wearing, Hermione reluctantly glanced to the hammock and then back to Fleur.

"You're serious?"

The blonde nodded, quite solemnly and the brunette found it hard to fight the urge of smiling at this knowledge. Somewhere back in her mind, she had been listing off Fleur's 'firsts' with her—this should be another candidate to the so called list. She returned her attention to Fleur, who was now

"Why?"

Fleur ducked her head at this, rearing her eyes away from that of the brunette. "Well… I 'ave read this muggle book once when I accidentally wandered onto the public library." A soft blush adorned the blonde's face and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what on earth did the blonde read about hammocks that had prevented her from getting into one.

"And it was written there that 'ammocks were for couples only for one person could not be entirely comfortable lying by themselves." The blonde finished and sported a sheepish smile which the brunette found too adorable.

Hermione laughed merrily at the blonde's confession while shaking her head amusingly. She got up and offered her hand to Fleur, which in turn eyed her hand curiously.

"Well come on then, might as well try if it really is for couples only."

The blonde witch smiled earnestly as she extended her hand to that one of the brunette, shoving her playfully as they walked to the hammock, both sporting silly grins on their faces.

Once they had reached their destination, Hermione let go of Fleur's hand and reached for the edge of the thick fabric of the hammock. She pulled on it gently to spread it over and slid herself onto her back for a lying position. Once on place, she spread her right arm over the fabric to make a space for the blonde.

Fleur eyed her, quite curiously with a hint of skepticism on her features. Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes and just shook her head amusingly at the blonde.

"Is it comfortable?" the blonde tilted her head as she asked, but the brunette did not answer her question and just urged her to come and lie down. She finally relented and awkwardly lied down next to her lover, she instantly sunk in place and made use of the brunette's arm as a pillow.

Hermione turned to her, a soft smile on her face.

"So, how is it?"

"Odd…" the blonde answered slowly, as if thinking of it properly and then snuggled more closely to her lover. Fleur turned her head to the brunette and gave a warm smile, finally deciding on the exact words to describe what she's feeling.

"Oddly comfortable."

They smiled at each other, oddly comfortable in the cold christmas breeze, quite content with themselves as they watched the stars sparkle above the sky from where they lie.

**~ o ~ o ~**

Their romantic evening eventually ended and they had retired to the main bedroom to catch some sleep before returning to their families to celebrate the holidays with them as well. But at four o'clock in the morning, the blonde found herself being eluded by sleep. Time had an annoying way of working when it comes to those that she spent with the brunette. They feel awfully slow yet everything had seemed to pass by on a breeze, knocking her breathe out of her. She felt overwhelmed, and these feelings scared her.

She was a quarter veela after all. She had of course been told of stories of how their kind feels when they fall in-love, a love so strong that it would not be comparable to that of how a human is capable of feeling. Though her mother had reassured her that her heritage would not be as evident as that of a full blooded veela, the strength of what she is feeling over the brunette was enough to scare her as well.

Fleur shifted and inched back and untangled herself from the brunette. Hermione was sleeping soundly, obviously tired by the intricate surprise she had prepared, and the ghost of a smile was visible in the curve of her lips. Fleur hovered over the brunette, studying her features lovingly under the spill of the moonlight. She moved to tuck a stray lock of curly hair from the brunette's face and hid it behind her ear.

This love feels overflowing, overwhelming and there was just too much, so much that she wanted to give and to share. The blonde knew she was so close to tears, but she felt powerless against the overflow of her feelings. She did not dare stop the silent tears falling from her eyes. There was just something so reassuring, so calming and comforting upon watching the fall and rise of the brunette's chest each time she breathes.

Fleur gently slid her hand, cupping the brunette's face but careful not to wake her up. Hermione was a light sleeper, and she knew her random stirs at night usually wakes up the younger witch, but never did she hear a complaint from lack or the disturbance of sleep. These thoughts blew her mind, it was amazing how she could simply look at Hermione and all of these wonderful thoughts, gestures, images and memories would play itself on her mind.

But all of this scared her, more importantly, it scared her because she couldn't help but think of the worse—of scaring Hermione herself with what she is feeling. They were still young after all. There's still so much to happen, and she knew deep down that she never want to part with the brunette, ever. She forced her eyes to shut at this thought, willing it to the deepest corners of her mind.

Fleur felt a familiar pair of warm hands on her cheeks, it's as if her instincts knew exactly what Hermione was like, how her hands feels like, how she smells and it had memorized the sound of her voice.

"You're crying…" A husky voice spoke, a frantic worry visible on the brunette's voice. When the blonde did not answer, the brunette inquired yet again all the while wiping the traces of the tears on her lover's face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione spoke, finally getting up onto a sitting position to be level with Fleur.

The blonde shook her head, smiling ruefully before opening her glassy blue orbs to look at the brunette.

"Non, nothing, nothing at all mon amour…" Fleur whispered in a shaky voice, inching closer to the brunette.

Once their eyes were connected, Fleur felt an involuntary shiver down her spine from what she saw.

Hermione spoke as she shook her head softly, "Do not apologize for crying…"

The brunette's eyes were shouting a calm understanding, so deeply visible at the way she was looking at the blonde. Hermione smiled and touched their foreheads together. Grasping both of Fleur's hands and interlocking their fingers that fit perfectly with each other.

"It's okay… Fleur, I'm scared too." The brunette whispered in a tone the blonde found soothing.

"I know, I know exactly what you feel…" Hermione weaved her other hand to open Fleur's palm and she lifted it to her chest, laying her lover's hand flat against the flesh covering her beating heart.

"It's scary, is it not?" the brunette continued with a wry humor, and then her voice shifted to that sincere soothing voice again. "What you're feeling… It is too overwhelming enough to scare you out of your wits, and you are scared that it might overwhelm me and scare me away as well." Hermione inched closer, their lips a breadth of hair away from each other. Fleur remained silently sobbing, hanging onto every word that the brunette was saying—as if her life depended on it.

"I admit… I am scared as well—but more than that I'm even more scared of losing you. This is all so new for me, so new for us. These feelings are enough to scare you so you want to make sure that we both want the same things… and we do, Fleur."

"Je suis désolé, mon amour… I do not mean to be so overly dramatic, merci." Fleur murmured as she dropped a soft kiss upon the brunette's lips. She felt the sides of her lover's mouth widen at this gesture.

"It's quite alright; I know you French could be just like that at times." Hermione accused in good humor, making the blonde chuckle with her response.

"'ow dare you blame it on my country mademoiselle, you shall pay dearly for that." Fleur responded in good humor as she finally dried the last of her tears, feeling oddly assured and contented as she flung herself to her lover, devouring her soft lips.

They fell back on the soft bed, sleep entirely forgotten as they rolled over each other, teasing and poking on their respective ticklish spots. They would get up later on that day to say goodbye to their little holiday vacation, though they will be apart for quite some time, both knew and were assured that their future together was sealed with a lock and key.

**~ o ~ o ~**

**A/N: Wow, I actually finished a chapter. This is a very late update, my apologies for that. I'm sort of in a slump—it's that or I'm just feeling rather too lazy lately. Not to worry though, the actual chapter for the next plot is on its way. Hopefully I'll be able to upload right after the new years. On that note, I hope you all are having a nice holiday! **

**It was rather hard writing this as I'd always get side tracked by something or someone. I hope it did not give you a sweet tooth; I knew it did to me. After re-reading it, I was like. Wow, sappy much? Hahaha.**

**Yes, what else? Oh. I'm currently following this awesomely written fiction, entitled "Witnessed in Time and Blood" (I can't write his username here- all the dots things with ff, lol, so just check out my favorite stories.) It is a MUST read if you're a fleurmione fan, that guy is absolutely genius. Do check his work out, It really is worth the read. **

**That being said, I hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter of sorts and thank you so much for taking your time to read my crappy stories. It would be lovely to get reviews and feedback if I got better or worse! Haha, until next time! **


End file.
